Ash X Johanna: Ash and Johanna's Secret Feelings
by Poke456
Summary: What started out as calmly good-bye to Sinnoh for Ash turns into a romance with Dawn's mother Johanna!
On the night before he left Sinnoh, Ash and Brock stayed at Dawn's place till tomorrow! Ash still couldn't get some sleep so he snuck outta the house and decided to head outside but Johanna spotted him and decided to follow him! Ash kept on moving looking back on his Sinnoh Region journey till he eventually stopped when he realized he was followed. Ash says, "If you're following me you better come out right now!" Johanna came outta the bushes and he said, "Oh Ms. Johanna!" Johanna says, "Ash what are you doing out here so late?" Ash says, "Well uh you see I couldn't get any sleep since this is my final night in Sinnoh!" Johanna says, "Oh I see you wanna talk about it!" Ash says, "Yeah I'm gonna miss all of it the battles, the adventures even the friends I made here!" Johanna says, "Wow I'm sure Sinnoh's changed you too Ash!" Ash says, "Yeah but the one person I'll miss the most is you!" Johanna blushed and said, "Me don't you mean Dawn?!" Ash blush and said, "No I really mean you when I saw your battle with Dawn and your performance back at the Twinleaf Festival you were like a goddess to me, Dawn is nothing compare to you!" Johanna started to cry and says, "Oh Ash that sounds very sweet and when I saw you battled against Palmer I knew you're my type of trainer!" Ash says, "Oh really?" Johanna says, "Yes in fact I think that I've fallen madly in love with you!" Ash touched her face and said, "You know what I feel the same way about you!" Johanna says, "Oh Ashy!" Ash says, "Oh Joanne!" Ash and Johanna then kissed each other on the lips for a few seconds! The kiss was off and Johanna says, "Wait I have a better idea come on let's go!" Johanna grabbed Ash's hand and they rushed off as Ash says, "Where are we going?" Johanna says, "Just you wait Ashy!" Johanna then took Ash to a cave just on the other side of Lake Verity! Ash says, "Wow!" Johanna says, "I know right!" Ash saw Johanna's dresses and a hot tub in there and said, "Wow Joanne this place is quite amazing!" Johanna says, "Why thank you I usually come down here when I need to chill but I figure it could be our secret paradise together!" Ash says, "Wow thank you!" Johanna says, "Well come on shall we do this?" Ash says, "All right!" Johanna and Ash undress each other and they both blush hard when they saw each other naked! Johanna and Ash were then in each other's arms as they pucker their lips and kiss each other with a little tongue in their kiss as Ash was on top of Johanna! The kiss was off and Ash blew in her ear then kissed her neck, licked her boobs and stick two of his fingers into her vagina! Johanna was so turned on that her pee entered Ash's mouth! Johanna then kissed all over Ash's body then suck on his feet and stroke Ash very hard as his pee entered Johanna's vagina! Ash says, "Wow this is quite amazing!" Johanna says, "Yeah who you I could have such a great time with someone else!" Ash says, "What do you mean?" Johanna says, "Well ever since Dawn left it was always me alone and now that she's beginning her journeys all over the world I don't know if I'll ever be happy again!" Ash says, "Don't say that you stole my heart and that means you'll never be alone!" Johanna says, "Really?" Ash says, "Really in fact Johanna I think I decided.." Ash got on one knee and held Johanna's hand asking her to marry him! Johanna screamed and said yes to him as they celebrate with one final kiss on the lips! One week after he left Sinnoh, Ash told his mom he's heading to Professor Oak's Lab when instead he exited outta town and headed right into the Viridian Forest where he quickly changed into his tuxedo and met up with his Messenger of Peace! Ash then headed to an old abandoned church for the wedding and waited for Johanna to come! After two hours Ash was about to give up but then the door opened and it was Johanna in a beautiful wedding gown turning Ash on big time! Johanna slowly headed down the aisle and finally made it to Ash! The Messenger of Peace says, "Well since there's nobody here let's get down to business! Ash do you take Johanna to be your wife?" Ash says, "I do!" Messenger of Peace says, "Do you Johanna take Ash to be your husband?" Johanna says, "I do!" Messenger of Peace said, "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride!" Ash swung Johanna into his arms and kissed Johanna hard making her sweat as she kissed him right back! Ash then carried Johanna to the cruise line they're about to board on heading towards Lake Valor! Pikachu helped Ash fake his death so he can spend the rest of his days with Johanna! Ash carried Johanna all the way into their room and said, "We made it!" Johanna says, "I can't believe you faked your death!" Ash says, "Well I had to!" Johanna says, "Don't you think your mother will be upset?" Ash says, "Maybe but not if it means being with you!" Johanna says, "You do realize this make you Dawn's stepfather now?" Ash says, "Yeah I know but she's nothing compared to sweet gorgeous momma!" Johanna blushed and said, "Oh Ashy I'm just so glad we're finally going to spend the rest of our lives together!" Ash says, "Me too!" Johanna says, "So ready for what married life is waiting for us?" Ash says, "Bring it on!" Ash and Johanna kiss each other on the lips holding each other very tight! The kiss was off and they both said I love you to each other and finally got naked! Ash and Johanna spend the rest of the day having sex as they prepare to spend an eternity together!


End file.
